


Chocolate Milk

by ChubbyReginaTaylor



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian and Roger aren’t really characters, Deacury, F/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyReginaTaylor/pseuds/ChubbyReginaTaylor
Summary: John and Freddie take a trip to the store





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, I’ve been a bit busy and I might have forgotten to post lmao.

The superstore bustled with life as people shuffled around, many people were getting their weekly grocery shopping down, including John and Freddie. They sauntered underneath the fluorescent lights, making their way in and out of the crowded isles of food and other assortments. 

John’s hazel eyes were caught something in the dairy isle, he stopped suddenly to get a better look at it. Freddie payed no attention to his boyfriend’s actions, he continued down the laundry isle, carefully choosing which kind of detergent they would use. Meanwhile, John crouched down to get a closer look. 

It was chocolate milk, made out of whole milk too. It’s delicious richness started back at the man who watched it intently. It was practically calling John’s name. John loves that stuff, it was so good and thick; maybe he could sneak it into his and Freddie’s cart? It was unlikely that if he asked Fred if they could get it he would say yes once they weren’t buying anything that they didn’t necessarily didn’t need, since they were saving money for the new band. 

But the drink was so irresistible, it made him feel so nice and full, and of course Freddie would love that. So, John with a little hesitation, grabbed the gallon of milk off its shelf. He tucked the carton behind himself as he set off to find Fred. His boyfriend was still doddling around in the laundry isle, still trying to decide if fabric softener was worth buying or not. 

Without Freddie noticing, John slipped the milk into the trolley, hiding it underneath the bread. He couldn’t wait to drink it. 

—

John snuggled up in the couch, wrapping himself up in the quilt that resided on the couch. He had put away all the groceries so Fred wouldn’t notice, laying on the couch would give his tired arms a rest. His attention stayed focused on the blaring TV only for a little bit before it started to drift to the chocolate milk. 

It was just sitting in the fridge, waiting to be drunk. He couldn’t resist not drinking it for much longer. John decided to give in, he shuffled over to the small apartment’s kitchen, quickly taking a few glances around to make sure Freddie wasn’t watching. He got out the milk from the back corner of the fridge, not without pushing everything out of the way first. 

John poured himself a glass, watching the thick liquid fill up the clear glass intensely. It was the good kind of milk too, heavy and concentrated, it would sit well in his stomach. 

Unbeknownst to John, Freddie was actually watching this whole ordeal go down. He could feel himself getting flushed, a pink glow spread across his cheeks as John guzzled down the milk. John placed a hand on his swelling stomach. Freddie knew he liked watching John practically stuff himself until he would burst, and John liked doing that too. 

It was their budget that kept them from enjoying this little guilty secret of theirs. Freddie was getting hard just think about John stuffing himself, the scene playing out in front of him not helping either. He wasn’t even mad that John had somehow snuck the chocolate milk into their grocery hall for the week, he was just going to enjoy the view he got. 

John chugged the substance, letting it slid down his throat smoothly. He was on glass two by now, he didn’t quite notice at first but his tight jeans were starting dig into his skin, leaving red marks. He was starting to fill up on the thick milk, a few hiccups escaped him before he continued to down the carton. He didn’t want Freddie to find the jug, so he tried to guzzle it all down. 

Fred was still gazing sight in front of him, wringing his hands nervously as his own pants got tighter, but not in the same way as John. His boyfriend flipped his long wavy hair before taking another swig, Freddie could see the button on his jeans struggling to stay closed. 

He was becoming antsy, he couldn’t stay and just watch for much longer. Freddie needed to relive some of the pressure in his boyfriends precious tummy. Poor John was becoming more and more bloated, making the hem of his jeans cut into his skin. 

He couldn’t stand there any longer, he slinked over to John, wrapping his arms around his expanding middle. His stomach was as tight as drum, the pudge John had acquired from past actives wasn’t very plush anymore. It was bloated from the excess amount of chocolate milk he drank, it was at least half the carton. 

John slowly turned his head to face Freddie, a bright crimson color found its place on John’s full cheeks. For a moment he stopped chugging the milk, preparing to get a scolding from Freddie but he, then he resumed after feeling Fred press against his back. 

John grinned, sipping down more of the chocolaty goodness while Freddie placed wet kisses down his neck. “We need to do this more often dear.” Freddie mumbled into the younger man’s hair. John nodded, feeling warm and comfortable. 

“I guess we do.” 

They just hoped Brian and Roger wouldn’t come home too early from wherever they were, the two boys probably wouldn’t want to see what John and Freddie were about to get up to.


End file.
